A Story to Tell
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: A bunch of Lyner centric oneshots. Consists of Yaoi/Slash/MxM/BoyxBoy/Shounen Ai, whatever you want to call it. Cute, humorous and probably pointless. All genres and ratings. No flames, please.
1. The Heart Brings You Back

**Title:** The Heart Brings You Back

**Summary:** Lyner found himself standing atop of a hill. It was peaceful and quiet. And yet, there was a sense of urgency in Ayatane's voice as he beckoned him to come back. Did something happen?

**Pairings:** Ayatane/Lyner

**Warnings:** Um, nothing really

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character associated with anything to do with the game CrossEdge.

**AN:** I've had this story for a while now, on other sites, not sure if anyone would like these. But, I though, what-the-hey, might as well upload them here as well. I have quite a few oneshots of this fandom now. Someone might read them. Anyway, no flames or whatnot, please. I don't really need that right now. So yeah, please enjoy! I'll be uploading the others soon.

* * *

The sun was a pale orb in the sky and there was a hint of a breeze, Lyner noted as he stood atop a hill, looking down at a field of wild flowers and the greenest grass he had ever seen. A small stream snaked through the flowers, trickling quietly, adding to the serenity of the lush land. Not a sound was heard, not a twitter of a bird or a cry of a monster.

All was quiet.

"It's so peaceful," Lyner thought to himself, the cool breeze caressing his hair to dance before his eyes.

Sweeping his gaze across the fields before him, Lyner saw that his travelling companions, those who have been brought into this strange world along with himself, were gathered at the very bottom of the hill. And they were looking up at him expectantly.

Lyner wondered if they were waiting for him. He hadn't meant to delay them in their travels with...whatever it was that he was doing up here. Hmm, how strange...

Suddenly, Lyner felt an arm encircle his waist and a hand latch onto his arm. Although the arm around him felt familiar, comfortable and warm, he was also startled. Ayatane was never really the one to show off his love for him in such a public display. True, it seemed pointless in hiding their love for one another as often people questioned their 'extremely good friends' status, but they had never wished to announce their 'not just friends' relationship for the fear that they could hurt their friends Aurica, Misha and Lady Shurelia.

He could be a bit of a ditz sometimes, but even he realised that Misha and Aurica held some romantic fantasies toward him. However, he felt nothing more than brotherly feelings for them. They were his sisters. He would do anything for them. He just couldn't return their feelings.

When he looked down at their friends, new and old, and noted that none of them seemed surprised by Ayatane holding him. They were, however, still looking up expectantly at him.

They also looked distressed.

Lyner felt concern touch his heart. Did something happen?

Turning toward Ayatane to question him of what was wrong, he instead found Ayatane looking at him with eyes so intense that he took in a sharp intake of air.

"I love you," Ayatane said, his voice curiously insistent.

Lyner blushed lightly at his words, but smiled warmly in return. "I know. I love you, too."

"Time to head back to the others," Ayatane said.

A frown slipped across Lyner's lips when he noted the mild tone of urgency in his partner's voice. He had known Ayatane for so long that he could detect the littlest changes in his voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he turned around in Ayatane's arms, placing his hands on the chest plate of his armour, looking at him straight in the eyes. He suddenly felt drowsy and wished that he could sleep here, in Ayatane's arms, something he had not done for so long...

...Although, he could not fully remember, he knew it was quite awhile as his body and heart remembered the warmth and security he felt in these arms.

"The others are waiting for you."

"Not yet." Just let him stay like this for a little bit longer.

"Please, if you love me."

There was that note again in Ayatane's voice. Removing his arms from around him, Ayatane instead snared his wrist and guided him a little way down the hillside. His hand was tight around his, and even through his gloves and Ayatane's armour, he could feel that his hand was warm and comforting.

And Lyner followed him, confusion and weariness suddenly overwhelming him. Something was wrong, so every wrong for Ayatane to act so...urgent.

Ayatane stopped when they reached the small stream. Letting go of his hand, Ayatane effortlessly jumped across the small stream and looked back at him. "Come on," he urged.

Lyner looked down at the swirling waters and he unexpectedly felt a sense of fear wash over him, almost as though he wouldn't be able to do it. He had no idea why he felt so afraid right now. The stream was small, a mere trickle compared to those he had encountered previously. And yet he couldn't help but imagine what would happen if he fell in; the water enclosing around him, sweeping him out of Ayatane's reach.

"Why aren't there stepping stones here?" Lyner asked.

"Too deep," Ayatane replied tersely, dismissively.

Lyner couldn't help but furrow his brow at him. Why didn't he help him instead of just standing there?

As if he'd sensed his thoughts, Ayatane held out his hands. "I can't do it for you," he said, beckoning to him.

Lyner looked at his hand and wished he could reach them with his own. But he was still too far away for that. The stream seemed wider now, the waters murkier and dangerous.

"You go," he said. "I'll cross where it's shallower."

"No." Ayatane's voice was sharp, urgent...almost desperate. "Please, Lyner. Come over to me. Please."

Lyner heard it in his voice, his love for him all mixed up with his need to have him there with him. And he wanted to be there with him, so very much. The clouds were drawing in now, covering the sun, darkening the area and the breeze was cooler now on his exposed skin. He looked at Ayatane's hands, concentrated on them. He had to trust him. Ayatane loved him and he in return.

Gathering up his courage, he moved forward and then jumped. For a moment he felt he wouldn't make it. He saw Ayatane's hands reaching for him, grasping him, pulling him to safety. Then he was on the other side of the stream and Ayatane was holding him as if he'd never let go.

"I knew you could do it."

Lyner heard such deep emotion in his voice and his eyes opened in surprise.

But he was even more surprised to realise that he wasn't on a hillside at all. He was on a thin bed, in a makeshift tent of some kind, surrounded by multiple empty potion bottles and bloodied cloths. There were murmuring voices; high-pitched and frantic.

But that didn't give him much concern, surprising. He felt tired, his body burning with a numbing ache and his eyes felt gritty. But, nevertheless, first person he saw clearly was Ayatane, the slightly older man sitting by his side at the bed, holding his glove-free hand in his. In the corners of his eyes he could see tears were beginning to well up, yet the relief in his powerful gaze was enormous.

Beyond Ayatane he made out the blurry image of Marie, a smear of red on her pale cheek. "He's awake!" she cried aloud. "It worked!"

A mere moment after that, a gentle face surrounded by green hair filled his vision and he realized Miko was leaning over him, blatant concern on her face. "Don't try to move," she practically ordered. "Stay still for a little longer."

Soon, more voices were heard, though he couldn't really decipher who was saying what. But he heard the distinct sound of sobbing and the words "Thank goodness" repeated over and over again.

"Is he really ok?"

"Did it actually work?"

"How? What happened?"

"I didn't know you could do that, Morgan!"

"Hmm, it was all Ayatane's doing."

"Can you enter everyone's dreams?"

"Oh, I'm so glad!"

"Ah, don't cry! You'll set me off, too!"

"Oh, Mr. Lyner, we're so glad you're ok!"

"Come on, don't back out now! You were as worried as the rest of us!"

"Hey, give the guy some space, would ya!"

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut before blinking them open in effort to ward away the blurriness, Lyner allowed his head to loll to the side. He quickly noted that his travelling companions, his friends had all gathered round, looking at him. Misha and Aurcia were crying, being comforted by a sniffling Whim and a trying-hard-not-to-cry Lily. Lady Shurelia was rubbing daintily at her eyes with a piece of cloth as Felicia wrapped her paws around her other arm, a bright smile on her face. Raze stood back with York, the two guys looking unsure and uneasy about the whole thing. Raze's face was pale and yet there was the emotion of relief in his eyes. York too, he noted, though the red head would soon shoot himself then admit it. Near the open entrance of the tent was Meu, tugging relentlessly on Zelos' arm, telling him to get back inside and that he'll be happy to see that he was worried too.

Worried?

"What happened?" His voice sounded so harsh, as though he hadn't used it for a while.

"You were injured in a surprise battle," Ayatane explained to him, his voice soothing as he threaded his fingers through his hair in a comforting manner.

A battle?

"But don't think about it right now," Ayatane's voice cut in before he could get his thoughts together. "You're going to be fine now."

"Get some rest, sweetie," Morgan purred into his ear, sounding surprisingly motherly. "You're not going anyway now."

Injured in a battle. Their worried faces. Not going anywhere. Did he...was he...?

He must have been closed to death, huh? It was more peaceful than he had imagined.

Fleetingly, he thought back to that peaceful place he'd left; the wild flowers, the endless blue sky. He felt a moment of regret, but it quickly dissipated; this was where he belonged right now, here in this strange world, helping in the freeing of Souls and with Ayatane and the others.

He didn't know what exactly happened, but he did know that Ayatane had something to do with it. How? Well, simple actually. If something happened to Ayatane, he would do anything to help him. They've always been like that.

"Thank you, Ayatane," Lyner whispered as he tightened his grip around Ayatane's hand as his eyes slowly drifted shut. "For bringing me back."


	2. The Most Unexpected Provocation

**Title:** The Most Unexpected Provocation

**Summary:** Reicher's at it again; trying to provoke Raze into a battle. And again Lyner tries to interfere, which only prompts Reicher into discovering a new way to get on Raze's –and everyone else's- nerves.

**Pairings:** Ah, well, I guess Reicher/Lyner if one is to be technical, though there may be hints of others.

**Warnings:** Some swearing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character associated with anything to do with the game CrossEdge.

**AN:** ...Don't ask me where this came from. Just don't, do yourself a huge favour. Would this be considered as crack? I prefer Lyner with Ayatane, so...WHY MUSE, WHY?!

* * *

An exasperated sigh passed Lyner's lips as he listened to the now becoming far too common confrontations between Raze and the ever cocky Reicher. He was becoming annoyed with it, and he wasn't even the one these taunts were being carelessly thrown at. Poor Raze.

A hand being gently placed on his shoulder caused Lyner to tear his gaze away from the two bickering men. "Lyner?"

Hearing the sound of Ayatane's low voice as he whispered into his ear eased some of Lyner's annoyance. But he was still ticked. With his brow furrowed, Lyner gave his best friend a frustrated look.

"I've had enough of this," he said, indicating to the squabbling with a wave of his hand. "We have more Souls to release; we don't have time 'play' with this guy. Besides, from the expressions of everyone; they're tired of this as well."

Ayatane allowed his gaze to glance around at the others who were accompanying them on a scouting mission for more Souls. Only half of everyone they've met and befriended so far in this world was here, the other half were waiting at the Save Point.

"Try not to battle with him," Ayatane eventually said.

"As I said, we don't have time," Lyner replied as he smiled at his gentle friend. "I just want to tell him off."

Ayatane returned his smile, but it wasn't as reassured as he had hoped. "Still, be careful."

"Don't worry," Lyner said softly. "If anything happens, I'm sure you'll back me up, right?"

That earned him a true smile from Ayatane. "Of course."

Lyner gave him another smile before turning on his heel and making his way over to the small confrontation, Raze, Lily and Whim all glaring angrily at Reicher. The only reason why this confrontation hadn't dissolved into a physical battle was because Lily had ordered Raze not to battle and that Whim was actually holding onto Raze's arm, pulling him back.

"I think that's enough," Lyner said as he pushed himself into the fray, putting himself in-between Reicher and Raze, both males startled to see him. "Haven't you run out of witty taunts yet? I think you're beginning to repeat yourself," he said as he turned to glare at Reicher.

"Oh, it's you again," Reicher sighed dramatically with disdain as he surprisingly took a couple of steps backwards. "You're always ruining my fun."

"Huh?" Raze uttered as he gave Lyner his full attention. "Lyner?"

"Sorry, but this guy is really starting to bug me," Lyner simply said with a shrug. "We don't have time for this."

Raze, however, frowned and looked defensive. "I can fight my own battles."

Lyner resisted the urge to roll his eyes; he had expected something like that.

"I know that," he said smoothly, hoping to show that he held no ill intentions toward his abilities by placing a hand on his shoulder, giving the other man a small smile. "But you don't have to; we're your friends, so we're here to help you. Besides, this guy seems to forget that strength and power comes in all forms."

A slightly flustered look flickered across Raze's face. "Lyner..."

His flushed cheeks darkened when Whim and Lily echoed that they believe the same.

"My, having someone else fight your battles for you?" Reicher suddenly quipped. "Where's the honour?"

"Oh, cut the crap," Lyner retorted sharply, removing his hand from Raze's shoulder to level Reicher with an irritated expression. "You talk about honour as if you had any. Where's the honour in your constant taunts?"

"I must admit," Whim said as she pressed his finger to her lips. "He has a point."

"Yeah!" Lily piped up with her own exclamation of frustration. "There's no such thing as honourable taunting."

"All you seem to do is to appear randomly, when you're not wanted, throw a few taunts around to rile everyone up and then leave like an overly dramatic egotist," Lyner finished saying, his brow still deeply furrowed and his lips pressed together in a thin line.

There was a bark of laughter from York, the red-headed gunslinger agreeing with Lyner readily. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," he said with a smirk.

Next to him, May cheered with her sweet and childish voice, throwing her arms into the air. "Yay, go Lyner!"

Reicher was surprisingly silent at first, his eyes roaming him up and down, as if sizing him up. But then a rather cheerful –flirtatious?- smile appeared on his lips. "Well, aren't you a feisty one? Maybe I should be taunting you instead, hmm?"

Lyner just gave another exasperated sigh, not at all interested. "Spare me," he retorted.

"Alright, I'll confess to a little secret of mine," Reicher said as he continued to look amused by these turns of events. "I'm searching for unconventional methods to increase Raze strength."

"And you do that by...?" Lyner asked rather patronizingly slow.

"Provoking him into attacking me with all that he's got, of course!" And there he gave a patronizingly cheerful wink.

Lyner resisted the urge to slap his forehead. "I see..."

"That's not a secret confession; everyone already knows about your _obsession_," Morgan added from the sidelines. She, too, looked a little amused by all of this. But then again, she was a demon and a succubus, so it shouldn't be all that surprising.

"Why me?" Raze asked as he moved to stand by Lyner's side.

Reicher tapped his chin as if in thought. "Hmm, because...I'm not saying."

"Arugh!" came Lily's cry of annoyance, ignoring Whim's pleas to remind dignified. "This guy's a real piece of work."

"Let's just leave," York said as he turned away in a bored manner. "Maybe if we ignore him, he'll leave us alone."

Miko, however, didn't look all that convinced and sighed as well. "But that might make increase his efforts."

"Hmm," Morgan chuckled as she folded her arms under her rather large bust. "I think this might become interesting...Can't you feel the tension in the air. It's..._thrilling_."

Thrilling? Hardly, it was annoying.

"Just leave Raze alone already," Lyner said firmly, turning to give Reicher a stern look. "He's not interested and we've got enough to deal with."

This time, however, Reicher appeared to be in actual thought, his gaze easily looking into Lyner's – curiosity?

"Hmm, you and Raze are close?" Reicher surprisingly asked.

Lyner blinked and gave him a look as if the answer should have been obvious. "He's my friend."

"I see," Reicher responded slowly, still staring at him. His gaze momentarily flickered over to Raze before settling on Lyner again. "Interesting."

"And how is that interesting?" Lyner asked quickly, feeling defensive all of a sudden. The way that Reicher was just staring at him, studying him was unnerving.

But what made it all the more unnerving was Reicher's mood change; he smiled and winked at him. "I think I may have just found another method into provoking Raze into battle."

Lyner didn't like the sound of that at all, his hand subconsciously twitching for his sword. "Yeah, like what?"

With a speed that Lyner hadn't anticipated, Reicher had snared his right wrist in his hand and abruptly tugged him forward, toward him, not in an attempt to throw him aside like he had expected. Lyner fell forward, stumbling into his chest in surprise, the cocky long-hair blond a full head taller than he. Reicher willingly used Lyner's shock to his advantage (of course) by snaring his other wrist to pull both of his arms behind his back, pinning them there. And by doing so, pressed their bodies closer together in what would have been an imitate display had it not been for the fact that Lyner didn't trust this man as far as he could kick him.

Lyner snapped his head back, his brow furrowed with indignation and annoyance at being caught off guard. Damn bastard was just trying to rile everyone up again.

He parted his lips; ready to throw what he hoped was a scathing retort at Reicher, his mind already trying to formulate a plan to get out of his hold in some way.

But he was abruptly silenced and all thoughts lost – by Reicher's lips pressed against his own!

Trapping Lyner's arms against the small of his back by pinning his wrists together with just one hand, Reicher lifted his other hand to thread into Lyner's hair, forcing him to tilt his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Again, he took advantage of Lyner's shock by slipping his tongue pass his lips and into his mouth, heatedly and hungrily moving over his tongue.

Lyner's eyes were wide in complete and utter shock, his body stiffening in Reicher's arms as reflex. Of all the things he had expected from this erratic and irrational man, he hadn't expected him to pull something like _**this**_!

He was...actually a pretty good kisser.

Ack! Wait, no! What the hell?! He didn't want this!

Lyner immediately began to struggle, but it only resulted in their bodies moving and pressing closer together. The way that Reicher was ravishing his mouth was making it hard to concentrate – and breath!

"Get away from him, you _**bastard!**_"

As quickly as Reicher had pulled him into the unwanted embrace, he dropped him – literally as a heated rush of air roared inches from him. Lyner knew instinctively that someone had just used an attack to get Reicher away from him.

But it was so sudden that Lyner felt himself falling backwards, literally crumbling to the ground. But something was quickly wrapped around his shoulders, keeping him up off the ground and holding him against something hard yet familiar. He gasped to let fresh air into his lungs and unconsciously felt himself turn toward the familiar presence that was holding him up. He was met with hard armour, this chest plate distinct and familiar.

_Ayatane_.

Lyner gave a small sigh of relief before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his breathing irrationally erratic. He could still feel those chapped lips against his and he shuddered. Gwad, it's going to take a few dozen Funbuns to get rid of this feeling – and _taste_.

Tilting his head back, Lyner looked up at his slightly taller best friend. Ayatane had one arm wrapped around his back, just under his armour and was pressing him protectively against him as he glared with such intensity at Reicher, one of his blades drawn and pointed at the irritating man.

There were anger in those eyes, but not directed at him, but to Reicher. It had been so long since Lyner had seen such anger in those usually gentle and calm eyes. And he felt a twinge of guilt. He wanted to prevent Reicher from provoking and annoying the others, but instead the damn bastard used _him_ to create uproar.

Turning to look at his...attacker (for a lack of a better word), Lyner quickly noted that Raze and York were now standing in front on him -almost as if they were protecting him-, their postures rigid with anger. Raze's blade was drawn and glowed as if it had just unleased an attack while York's guns were cocked and ready for battle. Both men were focusing entirely on Reicher, yelling out insults and heated words of disgust at him. They were utterly infuriated by his stunt and weren't afraid to let him know.

But Reicher was simply looking far too amused and conceited about this whole thing, standing perched on a tall rock formation. This was probably the exact reaction he was looking for.

"Lyner?!"

Suddenly, Lyner was surrounded by the girls of their search party, all of them looking at him with deep concern in their gazes.

"Oh my God, are you alright? What did he do? Are you hurt? That was just...!"

They were all talking at once he could barely understand them, but he knew they were concerned. He was just glad that Aurica, Misha and Lady Shurelia weren't here to see this. It was definitely something they could do without ever witnessing.

"How dare you do that to Lyner!" Raze seethed at Reicher, his grip on his weapon tightening painfully. "Keep him out of this!"

"That's the spirit!" Reicher merely laughed. "If I had known it would take that, I would have done it a lot sooner, hm? I must admit, I enjoyed that more than I thought I would."

"Sick bastard," York spat with as much hatred as Raze possessed. "What the _**hell**_ are you trying to pull?"

"Didn't I just answer that question?" Reicher said cheerfully, actually going as far as winking at him again. "What's the problem, anyway?"

What's the problem? What's the problem?!

Lyner twitched – he literally twitched with anger and abruptly pushed away from Ayatane, through the circle of girls that were trying to offer comfort and reassurance and drew his own blade. That was it! That bastard was going down!

"Get down here so I can kill you myself!" Lyner yelled, pushing his way in-between Raze and York.

"What's the problem?" Reicher asked again with a tisking noise, even going as far as wagging a finger at him. "I mean, I didn't even use my tongue."

Lyner's face burned red with fury and he bristled. "The _**hell**_ you didn't!" he yelled, his voice surprisingly high with embarrassment. "I'll cut that bloody thing off!"

"Nah, sorry, I don't have any more time to waste," Reicher stated as he lifted his arms from his sides in a careless shrug. "Though it has been _fun_, so maybe next time, kay?"

Another flirty wink and then...he was gone. Just like that. Leaving a very pissed off group of heroes.

T-that _**damn bastard**_!

* * *

**AN:** ...Um, if anyone actually reads this, let me know what you think. Please?


	3. A Kiss Remembered

**Title:** A Kiss Remembered

**Summary:** What really should have happened when Lyner and Ayatane met each other again in this new world.

**Pairing/s:** Ayatane/Lyner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing.

**Warnings:** Kissing?

**AN:** Pretty much as the summary states. This is what I think should have happened X3 Enjoy the drabble!

* * *

This wasn't good. Surrounded by monsters, a lot of them. They were the only ones who could guard a Soul May was trying desperately to release. They needed to act quickly.

Lyner bit his lip, his back to May, York and Morrigan on either side of him. He didn't want to battle, not with May so close to releasing the Soul. He didn't want either of them to be harmed by a stray attack. But, he couldn't let these monsters get to her either.

Two monsters holding long spears suddenly appeared directly in front of Lyner, their weapons at the ready. They were going to attack – him! Lyner instantly reacted, his hand reaching out for the hilt of his blade.

But, before he could unsheathe his sword, the two creatures were immediately destroyed by a tall, elegant man, cutting through them both so effortlessly. He wore thick body arm, a pinkish red in colour, his skin a soft pastel and a striking red design in the middle of his forehead. In each hand he wielded a blade, holding them naturally, as if they weighed next to nothing.

"Greetings, everyone," the stranger said, his voice causing Lyner's body to tense from a sense of familiarity. "Mind if I help out?"

"You've got some skills!" York replied, clearly as impressed as Lyner was of this man's power. "Sure, if you want to help out, by all means."

"Of course," the man smiled warmly and gently. But that expression disappeared the second he looked at Lyner. His brow creased into a questioning look, gazing intently at him. "Oh, you're…"

"Me?" Lyner uttered without much thought. "What about…?"

Lyner drifted off mid-sentence, no longer remembering what he was going to ask. Instead, all he could look at, all he could see where those red eyes of his. Deep, meaningful, ruby red eyes. A shiver of recognition and realisation raced down his spine.

He knew this man. He knew him well.

And, from the look of recognition in those eyes, he knew him as well.

Lyner didn't flinched when the twin swordsman reached out to him, snaring him by the arm and suddenly pulling him to him, against him. And Lyner felt himself fall against him readily, his body submitting to the memories his mind couldn't recall just yet. Their hands sought each other out in such a way that told Lyner that they had done this many times before.

And he sighed with utter relief and joy when he felt a pair of lips press against his own. It was soft and tender at first, but soon turned undeniably deep and all consuming. Something, he recalled briefly, he never wanted any other way.

As he pushed against him, their bodies pressed so tightly together, Lyner threaded his fingers through his soft hair. He couldn't feel the softness through his heavy duty gloves he wore, but he knew that his hair was soft. He also knew that he had gentle hands, hands that were warm and attentive. It didn't make much sense to him logically, but his heart, his body, knew all this about the man that was kissing him, holding him like he was all that mattered.

And the way Lyner was kissing back, he knew that this man was extremely –as in completely and utterly- important to him.

Only one word rushed through his mind as was kissed deeply and passionately; Ayatane.

That was his name.

Ayatane.

With a gasp of air, they pulled apart, Ayatane holding him close with his arms wrapped around his waist, and Lyner's own hands framing his face, looking into those beautiful eyes of his again.

"Ayatane…?" he breathed, his name rolling off the edge of his tongue effortlessly.

"Lyner…"

Lyner shivered again when he heard his deep voice and wanted so desperately to kiss him again.

But then a soft, sensual giggle was heard and it seemed to quite literally pop the little private bubble they were in. They pulled apart quickly, Lyner stumbling backwards and Ayatane's head reeling back subtly. Ayatane's eyes were wide in shock and surprise, and Lyner had no doubt that he was wearing the same expression.

"Oh, my," A voice purred from behind him, making Lyner turn around in a jerky moment, his gaze immediately falling onto the sight of York little completely frazzled and slightly green, while Morrigan was looking at him and Ayatane with an expression of pure, unadulterated interest.

"I was going to ask if you two knew each other," Morrigan said, that small half-smirk, half-smile on her lips. "But it appears they you know each other _quite_ well."

Lyner felt himself blush darkly.

* * *

X3 Please comment


	4. A Little Time Alone

**Title:** A Little Time Alone

**Fandom:** Cross Edge

**Summary:** The girls have been acting weird, in Lyner's opinion. Nothing bad, just odd. Always making him and Ayatane perform random tasks together. And alone. Neither he or Ayatane mind at all. But what are they really up to?

**Pairing/s:** Ayatane/Lyner

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything to do with this series nor am I making a profit off what I am doing.

**Warnings:** Kissing

* * *

"The girls have been acting strange today, don't you think?"

Now, Lyner wasn't a suspicious person. It wasn't in his nature to second guess the motives of others. Some would say that he was being naïve, but he preferred being optimistic. Still, something about the behaviour of a few of the girls in their ever growing family seemed to be acting funny.

Not to humorous kind of funny, either.

There was nothing in particular that Lyner could put his finger on and claim that it was strange. And to be frank, stranger things have happened. In this world and in his own world back home.

They were up to something. That was all he could come up with.

What they were up to wasn't something he could say felt threatening. Confusing, was probably more accurate. And it didn't raise any glaringly obvious warning flags. The girls pushing them together, making them complete random tasks or chores with only each other as company wasn't anything new. And, to be honest, Lyner preferred working alone with Ayatane. Ayatane was someone that Lyner knew was able to take care of himself if anything should go wrong. And he trusted him, more than anyone.

But what was odd was the fact that they were never really alone. Off in the distance, just out of hearing range but well within sight would be one or two of the girls. And while he wasn't suspicious nor paranoid, Lyner swore that someone was always watching them, just waiting for something.

What that something was, he didn't have the faintest idea. But it left him semi on guard all the time.

The whole situation was just…hard to explain.

"Their behaviour has been a little…suspect," Ayatane said to in in regards to his earlier question. He had this musing look on his face, his brow ever so slightly furrowed as he gazed into the empty space before him.

Lyner allowed him to muse silently for a few moments longer, taking this time to glance around at his surroundings. They had been given a new task, to find some kind of rare herb that Marie insisted was in this area. He had seen no plant close to what she described, but then again she did say it was rare.

While he looked around, he discreetly checked to see if any of the girls followed them for a reason that was still, and probably will remain, unknown to him. He couldn't see anyone, but there were a lot of trees and thick bushes in this part of the area.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Ayatane said, pulling Lyner out of his surveillance. Lyner turned to look at the slightly older man again, catching him smiling that gentle smile at his. And it was a smile that Lyner could not help but return, relaxing his stance.

"Yeah, I know," Lyner said as he gave a one shoulder shrug, his gaze being pulled easily into Ayatane's. "I think we're alone now, though."

"Ah," Ayatane made a sound of agreement. "A rare treat indeed."

"Yeah," Lyner said, still looking into Ayatane's eyes. "I suppose it is."

"Well, I guess we should make the most of it."

"We should."

No more words were said as Ayatane reached out to him, pulling him toward him. Lyner willingly pushed himself forward, eliminating the distance between them so they were now chest to chest. As Ayatane shifted his grip, placing his hands on Lyner's hips, Lyner rested his own hands on Ayatane's arms. He gave a light and playful tug, pressing their bodies further together. Ayatane chuckled softly, his hands slowly leaving Lyner's hips so he could wrap his arms entirely around Lyner's waist, his hands touching the small of his back.

They were so close together now, his faces mere inches apart. Lyner wished he could press himself against Ayatane more, but their armour hindered that and he reluctantly had to be happy with the closeness they could achieve without actually removing the armour.

Armour was useful for battle, but not much else.

Staring into Ayatane's eyes, Lyner felt Ayatane's heated breath ghost across his lips. It caused a shiver to race up his spine, but it wasn't enough. He didn't want to feel just his breath.

Again, Ayatane chuckled lowly, as if he had just read Lyner's mind. Thankfully, though, soon after that he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lyner's, their eyes fluttering close at the same time.

One of the bad things about being in a secret relationship was the fact that it was hard to be alone together, to simply be together without the concern of someone walking in on them. But when they did managed to get some time to themselves, they always made sure to cherish it. And to make the most of it.

With a sigh, Lyner parted his lips, wanting Ayatane to deepen the kiss. It had been far too long since they had been able to share something deeper than a fleeting peck on the lips in dark corner somewhere.

Brushing his tongue over Lyner's lips, unfairly teasing him, Ayatane finally moved to deepen the kiss, pressing their mouths firmly together as their tongues pushed and played over each other's. One of his hands slipped up Lyner's back to rest against his shoulder blades, holding him tightly as he was able to without their armour pressing into them.

Lyner snuck his hand over Ayatane's armour so he could gently touch the side of his face, his fingers threading through his silken hair. He was beginning to lose sense of where he was or what he was supposed to be doing. And that could be dangerous. But who knows when the next time they could be together like this would come again. He wasn't going to end it just yet.

They continued to kiss for some time, only pulling back ever so slightly to get a proper breath of air before plunging right back in, unveiling their true feelings and emotions to one another. Just as Lyner was starting to get really frustrated by their armour acting as a hindrance, his mind trying to calculate how long it would take for him to remove the stupid thing, Ayatane ended the kiss. He pulled back, his hands slipping from Lyner's back to rest on his hips instead.

Lyner pouted at the loss, once again prompting a chuckle to be heard from Ayatane. Ayatane then leaned forward again, but only to press their foreheads softly together.

"Hm, I think I've figured out why the girls gave us this task to do together," Ayatane mused, a half smile on his lips and mild amusement in his eyes.

Lyner blinked, clearly puzzled by Ayatane's words. "What do you mean? Why?"

At first, Ayatane said nothing as he slowly pulled away from him. Then, he motioned over his shoulder with his chin, toward a thick bush a few feet away.

"So they can spy on us, of course," Ayatane said matter-of-factly.

Immediately after he said that there was a very telling 'Eep!' from the bushes and they rustled slightly, as if there was someone hiding their and was now trying to desperately, and discreetly, make a retreat.

"We know you're there," Ayatane suddenly stated as he turned to face the rustling bush fully, his posture somewhat defensive, while Lyner's heart simply thundered loudly in his chest. "You might as well show yourselves."

One blushing, embarrassed at being caught, face appeared. Then two. Then three. Then…

Lyner openly gaped at his unknowing audience. "W-what?"

The girls, however, made no attempt to explain themselves. They shuffled about, wringing their hands in front of them, refusing to look at either Lyner or Ayatane in the eye. No one but Morgan, it seemed.

Not that it should be surprised.

"Why?" Lyner managed to stutter out, completely mortified by the whole thing, resisting the urge to hide behind Ayatane and pretend that it wasn't happening.

"Why not?" Morgan simply quipped back. "It was obvious that you two are more than just best friends. So obvious that even York thought you two are married."

Lyner went completely silent at that. He had thought he and Ayatane hid their relationship quite well…

"It must be hard to get some alone time together," Morgan mused, her wings fluttering behind her. "With so many people around."

Well, there was no disputing that. Look at what happened here.

"Tell you what," Morgan suddenly stated, sounding as if she was going to be making them a deal of a lifetime. "How about we come to some sort of an arrangement? We can help the two of you spend even more time together. As much time as you want."

That…sounded nice. But what was the catch?

"And what do you want from us?" Ayatane asked as a suspicious eyebrow rose delicately.

And Morgan smiled in a manner that Lyner could only describe as pure mischievousness. "We get to watch."

Lyner blushed indignantly at the request, bristling from embarrassment. But before he outright refused the deal, he paused, his mind working quickly. Agree to the deal where he and Ayatane can spend as much time as they want together, doing PG rated things that any couple would want to do? Or turn down the offer and then suffer the consequences of having the girls interfering in their time together just to make him crack and agree to the deal anyway?

Sharing a look of resignation with Ayatane, Lyner turned to Morgan. "Fine," he muttered, his blush darkening at the look of sheer joy on the girls' faces.

It would probably prove to be his biggest mistake. But, in reality, he was screwed way before the deal was even made.

Fangirls are evil, evil beings that would always, always get their way.


	5. A Secret Affair

**Title:** A Secret Affair

**Summary:** What was he doing? Lyner was supposed to ensure that Reicher didn't disrupt Raze's training; not make out with the infuriating man! …He's a pretty good kisser, though…

**Pairing/s:** Reicher/Lyner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with this franchise

**Warnings:** None

* * *

A gasp escaped Lyner's lips when two arms unexpectedly wrapped around him, pulling him into a taut and familiar chest. His eyes drifted close on their own accord, plunging his vision into darkness as a pair of lips descended to press against his own. His own lips parted with a sigh, an open invitation for the other to deepen the kiss if wanted. It was an invitation readily accepted; a slick and talented tongue slipping pass the serrated edges of his teeth to intimately explore the interior of his mouth.

He shouldn't be doing this. Seriously, what the hell was he thinking?

Lyner was supposed to ensure that Reicher didn't interfere with Raze as he trained away from their basecamp; not to make out with the other man!

It started out simple enough. Raze wanted to train and Reicher was always interfering, making him lose his cool, causing him to make silly little mistakes, of which Raze would brood about it for hours afterwards. Lyner had caught onto Raze's frustrations rather quickly. So, wanting to help, he suggested that while Raze trains, he can keep a look out for Reicher for him.

Raze agreed, thankful for the help, as he wanted to become stronger so he could protect those he cared about. Lyner knew this and understood, which made him determined not to allow Reicher to interrupt, like he always did at the most inconvenient times.

On the first attempt to keep Reicher away, Lyner managed to distract him for a little while. But the taller, light blonde hair man seriously pissed him off. He was so conceited and arrogant that it made Lyner's skin crawl. Since Raze wasn't around, Reicher turned his conceited teasing onto Lyner instead. It was only Ayatane's earlier warning not to underestimate Reicher that prevented Lyner from trying to kick his ass.

Still, Raze managed to get some training done, so Lyner kept up his promise of standing guard. In a world full of unknown and powerful monsters and enemies, they needed to take them on with all their strength.

And for Lyner? He was getting a very good lesson in patience…

For the next few days, Lyner managed to lure Reicher away from Raze, either by physically luring him away with a few well-placed words or, reluctantly at the beginning, distract him by engaging in conversation with him.

Slowly, for some reason, Reicher's superior attitude lessened over time. Or maybe Lyner was simply used to it and was able to cut him down. He was actually getting better at firing off sarcastic remarks.

Of which, he noted mildly, Reicher seemed to enjoy. He thought that Lyner was merely an airy pretty boy. Lyner frowned and Reicher laughed, saying it was a pout.

…He got that a lot…

Even so, it was rather surprising that Reicher never tried to force him to convey information about his friends' strategies or where their basecamp was. And, even more surprising, Lyner never questioned him about his loyalties to their enemies.

Still, the man was irritating, Lyner told himself time and time again afterwards. He couldn't see him being a friend to him or the others in anyway.

However, it wasn't until Raze mused out loud if he should train or not, Lyner surprised himself by encouraging him to do so. Not because he felt the other male needed to train more, but because he wanted to see Reicher again!

That alarmed Lyner greatly. He wasn't sure what to think about the matter; there was nothing impressive or good about the man. He was arrogant, conceited, the enemy and really, really annoying. He was also powerful and could be, if he felt the inclination, helpful. Although, his definition of help was different to Lyner's.

So, while standing guard, Lyner tried hard to stay aloof and distant, as if Reicher's presence didn't cause butterflies to appear in his stomach. He dodged his questions and engaged in short conversation. He thought he was doing pretty well at keeping Reicher at arm's length.

However, everything went to hell the very second that Reicher suddenly pulled him into his arms and kissed him, to no doubt rile him up and piss him off.

Unexpectedly, and to Lyner's horror, he liked it; his instinctively trained body fell limp in his hold. Reicher seemed mildly surprised at his reaction as well as he pulled back from the kiss to look at him. Lyner knew he was blushing madly as he stared wide-eyed at him. But, he made no attempt to push the other man away from him. And Reicher made no attempt to release him.

Another kiss was initiated by Reicher. And then another. And yet another.

Soon, they were literally making out; Lyner gripped at Reicher's shoulders with his hands as Reicher wrapped one arm around his waist, threading his fingers of his other through Lyner's hair. Reicher's mouth moved hungrily over his, dominating him in the kiss, even though Lyner tried to give a token fight for control.

It would horrify him later to realise that he liked being dominated.

He had no idea how long he had engaged in the heated, but totally unacceptable kiss. It only ended when a voice called his name, seemingly breaking the spell he was under. And for Reicher, too, as he was the one to pull back and abruptly removed his hold on him.

He then quickly fled, leaving a dazed, confused and utterly frazzled Lyner behind.

The voice that called to him was that of Ayatane, his best friend looking for him as he had been gone for a while and was worried. Lyner didn't know what to say to his gentle questions regarding whether or not he was ok; he simply nodded and allowed Ayatane to guide him back to camp.

Lyner wanted to avoid the other man after that, shocked and alarmed by his own behaviour, of which kept him up at night. But, they kept running into each other. And when they did, the want to have those lips on his again downright terrified him.

But when Raze asked him to keep watch once more, his loyalty wouldn't let him say no; even though he felt slightly nauseated by the thought of possibly seeing Reicher again.

He had spent the first few minutes edgy, jumping at every sound. As he scolded himself to calm down, there he was; Reicher standing directly before him, that smug little smirk on his lips.

Reicher claimed directly afterwards that Lyner squeaked at his appearance, something Lyner vehemently denied. He caught him slightly off-guard, that's all.

The atmosphere around them was undeniably awkward, for the both of them. Lyner wanted to say something, but didn't. And it appeared that Reicher wanted to say something as well, about their previous…make out session.

But, they were both guys. They're not used to talking about their feelings and whatnot.

Which led to Reicher simply taking him in his arms again and kissing him, not as hungrily as before, but definitely more passionate and deep. Lyner wasn't sure whether it was from lust, desire or a simple need to be held, but instead of pushing the other way, Lyner wrapped his arms around his neck, participating in the kiss.

And this led him to his current situation.

"Lyner! Where are you?"

Breaking the kiss, Lyner glanced over his shoulder, his arms still surprisingly around Reicher's neck, Reicher's own arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Once again, it was the voice of one of his friends. One of the girls, this time. And it was faint, so they couldn't see, they didn't see him in such a…scandalous embrace.

Reicher muttered darkly under his breath before, reluctantly, removed his hold on Lyner once more, Lyner slipping his arms from his neck. The sound of approaching footsteps caused Reicher to slink backwards, into the darkness of the night.

"I hazard to guess that Raze will be training tomorrow night as well?" Reicher asked him, staying visible to Lyner for a moment longer.

Lyner licked his lips nervously before nodding. "Yeah, I think so."

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow," Reicher said, that smirk on his lips again. He then disappeared into the blackness, leaving Lyner alone once more, leaving him to anticipate their next encounter.

Not that he would admit that out loud.

"…Yeah."


	6. Lady In A Towel

**Title:** Lady In A Towel

**Fandom:** Cross Edge

**Summary:** After one of his annoying teammates steals his clothes while he was showering, Lyner is forced to wear a towel, revealing a certain little secret regarding her true gender. However, Lyner gets some help from the ever friendly Lazarus, who is more friendly than he seem to be.

**Pairing/s:** Small Lazarus/Lyner

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything of this series, if I did, there would be a hell of a lot more fanservice for the ladies.

**Warnings:** Genderbending

**AN:** Bwaha, finally wrote a genderbender fic for Cross Edge X3 Please comment and vote, and let me know what you think.

* * *

It wasn't often that Lyner was given the chance to use the shower. The girls of their family weren't all that fond of camping and would hog the showers to themselves. The guys were only allowed to use the showers when the girls deemed them too smelly or dirty. Lyner liked to be clean as much as anyone else. But using the showers was…complicated.

You see, Lyner may look like a guy, but in fact, under that armour, he was a she.

There were reasons for her to be dressing as a male knight, and they were good reason. She just couldn't remember what they were at the moment…

Her real gender was the reason why things were complicated for her. She couldn't bathe with the girls as they thought she was a guy. And she couldn't bathe with the guys because she was really a girl. While she was sure Lazarus and Prinny would enjoy that thought, it was a scenario Lyner didn't want to happen.

Lyner can't remember if anyone else knew about her real gender. It might make things easier if someone else knew. But something was holding her back in asking. What if they didn't know and then demand her to explain her actions. How could she explain anything if she couldn't remember the reasons why?

Maybe she should tell someone who wasn't from her world? Miko seemed nice enough; she might be able to help her out. It was getting hard to keep such a large secret herself.

Lyner sighed and shook her head. She didn't want to think about that right now. She has had a long day and wanted the chance to enjoy this opportunity of using the shower. It was an opportunity that didn't arise often and time was growing short. She had better get into the shower, get clean and get out as soon as possible or someone will come a knocking.

Quickly, Lyner removed her clothes, carefully placing her all-important armour near her clean clothes. The armour was looking a little damaged, though. She'll try to fix it when she gets out of the shower.

Moving over to the shower stall, Lyner glanced into the mirror and frowned. She wasn't all that fond of her womanly figure, if you could call her tall, slender frame, powerful arms and long legs _womanly_. She didn't have a soft and supple figure, not by any stretch of the imagination. Her breasts weren't that big, but they weren't small either. She had to use thick, sturdy bindings to bound her breasts, giving her a manly chest.

Being surrounded by many beautiful women only made her feel even more insecure about her figure. It was utterly stupid, as she was hiding her gender, but a small part of her was slight jealous.

It didn't make much sense.

Still, in her mind, she had a better figure than Etna, something that would no doubt piss her off something fierce. Lyner didn't get along with that demon very much, so it should be funny to see her reaction if she were to find out.

Shaking her head again, Lyner moved into the shower stall and turned on the water, adjusting it so it was warm, not too hot, not too cold. She then stepped under the jet of water, allowing the water to wash over her, running through her hair, cleansing her. She shouldn't waste her precious time with such frivolous thoughts. She had more important things to consider.

Still it was moments like this, naked and alone, that made her remember that she was in fact a girl and there were times she wished she could act like one as well.

_Enough of that_, Lyner ordered herself mentally. She then proceeded to wash herself, using the soap and shampoo that Marie had made with her alchemy, washing herself down quickly. She had lost precious time being lost in her own thoughts, so she had no idea how long she had been in here already.

Someone was probably getting impatient for their turn.

Turning off the shower, Lyner stepped out and immediately reached out for a towel, wrapping it securely around her womanly form. She would always take two towels with her, one as a form of coverage, the other to dry herself.

Using the other towel to roughly dry her hair, Lyner moved over to grab her clean clothes, but…they were gone. Ripping the towel from her head, she didn't immediately panic, taking a moment to consider that maybe she put her clothes elsewhere. But a quick glance around the room made her realise that she hadn't misplaced her clothes. They were, indeed, gone.

Lyner felt sick to her stomach. Her clothes were missing. Some inconsiderate asshole had stolen her only security. Those were the only clothes she had brought with her into the showers. She never thought that someone would play such an evil prank on her.

What should she do? She can't stay here in the showers, but it's not like she could exactly leave dressed in only a towel, a piece of material that did nothing to hide her…assets. As small as they were, no man would walk around with a towel wrapped around his chest.

Lyner was torn between crying and destroying something.

"Ok, don't panic," Lyner whispered to herself. It was late in the afternoon, everyone will probably be lingering in the catering tent, right? Maybe she could sneak out, grab some clothes and get dressed before anyone saw her.

It was her only option. She couldn't stay here, in the bathroom. Someone will definitely come knocking soon, making a fuss, drawing attention. No choice.

Placing one hand on the knot of her towel that was in the middle of her chest, Lyner used her other hand to carefully open the door, peeking out. She noted, with relief, that no one was lining up for their turn.

Stealing her nerves, Lyner slipped out the door, outside. The air was rather chilly against her damp, naked skin. She clutched at her towel tighter, her heart thundering in her chest. She was hyper aware, hearing everything. She could hear the voices of her teammates talking amongst themselves.

Creeping along slowly in the shadows, Lyner was hoping against hope that no one would stumble across her.

She was getting close to the sleeping tent, though. Not much further to go. She turned a corner and then collided into something warm, hard and…breathing?

Shit.

Immediately, her head snapped upwards when she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders, holding her steady. But all she could see what spiky blond hair and blue eyes behind odd shaped glasses.

Lazarus.

She blinked. He blinked. And Lyner resist the urge to scream. She did, however, react by shoving Lazarus away from her. She stumbled backwards, her breath hitched in her throat as she tightened her hold on the towel. She couldn't say anything as she stared, utterly mortified, at the blond hair gunslinger.

Lyner all but stopped breathing when she heard voices that were unbelievably close.

"Lyner not out of the shower yet?" Lyner could hear Etna ask, a sense of amusement in her voice.

"No, he's not," Meu replied. She then seemed to hum for a moment in thought. "That's strange; he never takes long in the shower. I wonder if everything is ok."

"Probably not," Etna snickered.

There was a silent pause. "…What did you do?"

"Nothing!" That didn't sound innocent at all.

Etna? She should have known…That bitch was going to pay one way or another.

Lyner quickly remembered that she wasn't alone when she heard the sound of clothes moving. She turned around just in time to watch as Lazarus took off his shirt and then placed it around her shoulders. Lyner blinked when she felt the rather soft material touch her bare skin. Subconsciously, she reached up with her hands and grabbed the shirt, folding it tightly around her slender form. His piece of clothing actually gave her ample coverage, the end of the shirt touching her thighs. It was such a relief to have something covering her near naked form.

"I'll take care of this," Lazarus said as he gave her a wink. Lyner watched in muted shock as Lazarus moved away from her and toward the sound of the voices.

"Alright," Lazarus called out as he stepped into the catering tent, where they had heard Etna's voice. "Who stole Lyner's clothes?"

At first, all he got was silence. Then, Etna made a noise of annoyance and disappointment. And immediately after that Meu made a sound of disapproval.

"Etna!" Meu shouted. "You shouldn't do such things to Lyner! Where did you put his clothes?"

"Joke's over," Lazarus said. "Hand over the clothes."

Lyner was frozen to the spot. A part of her wanted to peek in, but that would only draw more unwanted attention her way. So she stayed outside, clutching Lazarus' shirt around her, fidgeting on her feet. She could hear noise coming from inside the tent and she hoped that Etna was being forced into revealing where she had hid her clothes.

A moment later Lazarus reappeared, a bundle of something under his arm.

"Here," Lazarus said as he handed Lyner her clothes.

"T-thanks," Lyner muttered as she retrieved her clothes before turning and making a dash toward the tent in order to get dressed in privacy. She got dressed quickly, thankful that her binding bandages where there was well. It seemed Etna didn't go through her clothes, but simply grabbed them and hid them.

One bit of luck at least. That means she wouldn't question why she had such bandages in the first place. Not that Etna would be concerned in anyway, she was sure. Would she questioned it in front of the others, making them worry about the reason for the bandages.

She could be such a shit-stirrer.

With her clothes covering her completely, Lyner released a sigh of relief. But a sense of dread soon settled in the pit of her stomach. She was certain that Lazarus would be waiting around, looking for a possible explanation. Not that she could really give him one.

She could only hope that he'll be satisfied with what she could tell him.

"So," Lazarus stated to speak the moment Lyner stepped outside the safety of the tent. "Care to tell why a lovely lady such as yourself is hiding her gender?"

Lyner blushed lightly and found herself stuttering, "I…don't remember…"

Lazarus tilted his head to the side in question. "Hm?"

"I know the reason is really important!" Lyner started to tell him, the words tumbling from her mouth in panic. "It's, just, I can't remember it right now."

"I guess that would make sense," Lazarus said after a moment of silence, sounding far too casual in regards to Lyner's biggest secret. "I mean, most of us who were brought into this world couldn't even remember our names, so it makes sense you don't remember the reason."

"I guess so," Lyner murmured, a sense of relief washing over her. But it didn't last that long and she glanced up at Lazarus, chewing absentmindedly on her bottom lip. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" she asked, pleading in her eyes.

"Well, you said the reason was important," Lazarus grinned good naturedly. "Even if you don't remember, so it would be best that I don't tell anyone, yeah?"

Lyner beamed up at him in gratitude. "Thank you!"

Lazarus suddenly reached up with his hand and grabbed Lyner by the chin, tilting her head back ever so slightly. Then, he did something totally unexpected. He leant forward and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Lyner's froze to the spot, her eyes growing wide, her mind barely registering that fact that Lazarus was actually kissing her.

After a long, lingering moment, he pulled away and all Lyner couldn't do was stare up at him, her eyes unblinking.

"A kiss to seal the deal, yeah?" Lazarus winked at her.

He then turned around and left, leaving Lyner bewildered and blushing in his wake, her fingertips touching her lips.

Then, she felt slightly suspicious. Lazarus' reaction to her being a girl wasn't something she had anticipated. He took the whole thing in his stride. And, well, he didn't seemed at all surprised.

"D-did he already know?" Lyner whispered to herself.

If…if he did, who else was suspicious?

* * *

**AN:** Hm…I seem to like picking on Lyner, don't I? He's so adorable :3


	7. More Than You Can Imagine

**Title:** More Than You Can Imagine

**Fandom:** Cross Edge

**Summary:** Lily thinks that Raze and Lyner are getting along rather too well. There must be something more between them. Her imagination isn't helping matters…

**Pairing/s:** Raze/Lyner

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything to do with this series nor am I making a profit off what I am doing.

**Warnings:** Kissing

**AN:** I've been wanting to write this pairing for a while now, but hadn't been able to think of anything. I actually find it more fun writing Lyner with Ayatane or Reicher. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Raze wasn't very outgoing. He could be rather hostile to those who first meet him. And his attitude afterwards didn't really change much either. And there were times that he could be utterly oblivious to some certain things. Oh, like someone trying to get his attention, perhaps.

Lily knew about that flaw very well. It was incredibly frustrating to gather the courage to give a hint of her feelings for him, only for Raze to completely miss it or misinterpret it!

Still, despite all his faults, he was a good guy. Just not very social.

So, it surprised Lily immensely to find Raze getting along rather well with that Lyner person that was also from their world. Lyner was completely different to Raze. He was outgoing, naïve and wanted to become everyone's friend. And, for whatever reason, he tried hard to be Raze's friend.

Whim saw Lyner as a good person, who could be good for Raze. She got along with Lyner as well. And while it was nice that Raze was somewhat getting along with someone else, in Lily's opinion, however, the two were getting along a little too well.

"Miss Lily…" Whim said with a sense of exasperation. "I don't think…"

"Shh!" Lily hushed from where she was currently observing Raze talk with Lyner; crouched down behind a thick scrub. The two boys were surveying the area, looking for any possible monsters, completely unaware of her presence. She, of course, had pulled Whim along with her, to give her backup.

Oh, they seemed completely innocent right now, just standing there talking, but there was something shimmering beneath the surface. She could just feel it.

Suddenly, Raze smiled. It was a gentle but sincere smile. And he smiled at Lyner. Lily bristled with silent fury.

"That little manwhore," Lily hissed quietly, referring to Lyner. "What could he possibly have done to make Raze smile like that?"

"Um, they're just talking…" Whim tried to reason.

If Lyner could make Raze smile like that when there were others around, what were they doing when they were…?

Against her will, Lily's mind began to torment her with possible scenarios that the two could be engaging in when she wasn't around to keep an eye on Raze. While it would be easy to make Lyner out as the aggressor, her imagination, however, was intent to prove how aggressive Raze could be. How dominate he could be.

Her daydreams that usually involved Raze and herself in heated and passionate moments was suddenly replaced with Raze and Lyner, Lyner taking _her_ place.

As soon as their camp was out of sight, the bustling voices and noises fading away, Raze reached out and snared Lyner by the arm. With a powerful tug, he whipped Lyner around to face him. Surprised, Lyner stumbled for a second, but it was enough for Raze to pull him toward him, into his arms. Lyner fell against him, his hands trapped against his chest, his eyes wide and a blush dancing across his features. Suddenly the minor height difference between them seemed very significant; Lyner looking up at Raze, Raze looking down at him. And they stared deeply into each other's eyes, nothing being said. Then, Lyner looked away, glancing to the side with shyness.

"Raze," he breathed, his fingers grasping tightly at Raze's jacket. "We shouldn't-"

"Shh," Raze interrupted him, abruptly taking a hold of his chin, turning Lyner's face toward his. "There's no one here."

Lyner made a feeble attempt to reason with him, even though he was not physically pushing him away. As he opened his mouth to say something, Raze silenced him once more, this time using his mouth. He kissed him deeply, passionately, leaving Lyner a mewling mess in his arms.

"Miss Lily!"

Lily was pulled from her daydreams harshly, the image of Raze kissing Lyner fading away, much to her minor disappointment. She pouted and turned her attention to her handmaiden. "What is it, Whim?"

"Um, you've, ah, got some blood dripping from your nose," Whim said, pointing to her nose. "Were you daydreaming again?"

Lily touched her nose with her fingertips, immediately feeling a warm liquid. She pulled her hand away and saw that there was now a smear of blood on her fingers. She got a bleeding nose from imagining her Raze with someone else?

That…wasn't right.

As she wiped her nose with a tissue that Whim had handed her, she looked in the direction that Raze was in and found that space suspiciously empty. Raze was missing. And so was Lyner!

Infuriated, Lily whipped around to face Whim again. "They're gone? Why didn't you tell me they left?!"

Whim winced at her tone of voice. "I tried but you weren't responding…"

Lily abruptly stood up, slightly frantic at to what her Raze was up to without her. "Where did they go?"

"I think they went to get something to eat," Whim provided for her.

Almost immediately, Lily's traitorous mind plunged her into a world of possibility once more.

The kitchen area was empty, saved for Lyner standing at the stove, dressed in an apron, his usual armour suspiciously missing. He was stirring something in a large pot on the stove, smiling absentmindedly. Suddenly, he gasped softly in surprise when he felt a presence move up behind him. He turned around quickly, only to come face to face with none other than Raze. Then Raze pushed him against the stove, trapping him against his chest and the boiling pot behind him. Drawing in a sharp breath, Lyner gripped the edge of the stove with his hands. There was no room for him to struggle and he made no attempt, not with the way Raze's face was so close to his. As Lyner opened his mouth to question Raze's action, Raze silenced him abruptly by pulling him into a heated kiss.

Panting, mewling…

"Miss Lily!" Again Whim's voice pulled Lily harshly out of her thoughts. "Don't say those things out loud."

Lily blinked silently, suddenly realising where she was. She was standing in the catering tent, which was filled with people, including Raze and Lyner. Lyner was standing near the stove, but he wasn't cooking. He was talking to Ayatane, who was the one cooking. And Raze was helping Miko with tallying up their rations, on the other side of the tent.

For some reason she felt disappointed by that.

"My, you have a dirty mind, don't you?"

Lily made a noise that sounded like a squeaky shriek. She turned around to find Morgan standing behind her, the succubus looking at her with a look that was pure amusement. Lily blushed. "What do you mean by that?"

Morgan chuckled. "Oh, sweetie, I heard everything. And you've got it all wrong. Well, almost."

"Huh?"

"Replace Raze with Ayatane and you've got it all right," Morgan said with a wink.

Lily was silent for a moment, allowing Morgan's words to seep into her brain. Then, unexpected hope, tinged with excitement, filled her chest. "…Really?!"

Even better! She could have Raze all to herself while indulging in the observation of another hot relationship blossoming.

Lily suddenly linked her arm through Morgan's as the two walked away. "Do tell me more."

* * *

**AN:** …Why do I have the habit of turning female characters into Yaoi Fangirls? Ah, who cares, I'm having too much fun :3


	8. Sleeping Arrangements

**Title:** Sleeping Arrangements

**Fandom:** Cross Edge

**Summary:** This is pretty much a prequel to "A Little Time Alone". What made the girls suspicious in the first place? Well…

**Pairing/s:** Ayatane/Lyner

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing of this series

**Warnings:** None

**AN:** …There's nothing more I need to say :3

* * *

Their family was continuing to grow.

More and more people were traveling with them, eating with them, fighting with them. Privacy and the room to move about without bumping into someone else were getting less and less. So, it only made sense that some of them had to share a sleeping bag or cot, right? Completely innocent. The girls did it all the time. Nothing wrong with it.

But, for some reason, Lyner had been getting some rather…curious looks by the others, the girls themselves, actually. He really couldn't understand why. He had shared a bed with Ayatane plenty of times.

He had to admit, though, what happened this morning was something that hadn't happen before. Lillian never really bothered to interact with Lyner all that much. She was more interested in York. She liked torturing him the most, you see. But this morning she was the one who took it upon herself to wake him and Ayatane up for breakfast.

Usually, Ayatane was one of the first to wake up, so would wake Lyner up as well. It gave them enough time to get a few chores done, Ayatane in preparing the morning food while Lyner would head outdoors to find and gather anything they might need during the course of the day.

But this morning, Lillian was the first one up. Her rather cheerful, yet sadistic laughter startled the two of them awake. So much so that Lyner fell off the bed, landing on the hard ground with a sudden thud. He, although he didn't like to admit it, flailed for a moment. He glanced around his surroundings, half expecting that something important had happened; monster invasion, enemies attacking, mass injuries, that sort of thing, you know?

Instead, he found Lillian standing before him, her hands folded behind her back, looking far too happy about something. And then, with a light giggle and a fluttering of small bat wings, she was gone. She left a puzzled Ayatane and a dumbfounded Lyner behind.

Lyner truly hadn't expected such a good morning greeting.

Ever since then Lyner had felt the prickly sensation of someone watching him from afar. He wasn't being paranoid or anything, but, you know…He was being watched. Really.

It was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Ayatane!" Lyner called out, unable to hide the not all that subtle sense of annoyance in his tone.

A moment later, the duel swordsman appeared from one of the tents. He didn't look all that alarmed, and yet he seemed slightly disturbed as well. Well, puzzled was probably a better word.

"Something wrong, Lyner?" Ayatane asked him as he drew closer.

Lyner chose not to answer that question just yet, instead taking a large step forward, grabbed Ayatane by the arm and pulled him in a direction where they could talk in private. There were too many people around; he didn't want to sound like a nutcase in front of them all.

"You know I'm not paranoid, right?" Lyner asked him as they entered a small clearing, releasing Ayatane's arm as he turned to give him his full attention. "But I feel as if someone is watching me. The girls, actually. Pretty much all of them!"

Instead of Ayatane offering words of reassurance, telling him that he was probably tired, he nodded his head in agreement.

"I feel the same," he replied, his face rather stoic. "They seemed to be studying us."

"Studying?" Lyner questioned. "What could they…?"

"Who knows," Ayatane said, giving a small sigh of exasperation. "If I knew, then I could come up with a way to counter it."

Lyner scratched the back of his neck, rather relieved that he wasn't just being paranoid. "I guess it's nothing to be really worried about, right? I'm just kinda surprised they haven't just cornered one of us, demanding answers or something, you know?"

Ayatane cracked a small smile. "That's true."

"What could they want from us, though?" Lyner mused aloud.

"I can't help but feel that this morning might have something to do with it," Ayatane murmured in response, and Lyner felt himself nod his head in agreement.

This morning had indeed been unusual, even for this group, in this world.

"I suppose if we want to be sure, we should stop sharing a cot," Ayatane suggested.

Lyner was unable to stop himself from pouting, prompting a laugh from Ayatane, who smiled gently at him afterwards. Ayatane then abruptly closed the gap between them, walking over to Lyner, who made no attempt to move. He then drew Lyner into his arms and kissing his lips, succeeding in wiping the pout from his face. Lyner closed his eyes, pressing a little firmer against Ayatane's lip, wanting the kiss to linger a little more.

With so many people around, it was hard to find tender moments like this.

He couldn't help but wonder about a couple of things, though, even as he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Ayatane's neck, allowing him to deepen the kiss considerably. Like were the girls of their group starting to catch onto the two of them? Was that the reason why they were…studying them?

And, well, was that a good thing? Or a bad thing?

... ... ... ... ... ...

Morgan watched as Lyner snared Ayatane by his arm and practically dragged him away, Ayatane following without any resistance, and she couldn't help but smile.

"See! See!" Lillian said as she bounced excitedly at her side. "I told you!"

"Hmm?" Morgan hummed, turning her attention to the smaller demon. "You might have to remind me; what did you see again?"

Lillian grinned with sadistic glee. "Well, you see, Ayatane was lying on his back, his arm wrapped around Lyner, kinda holding him against his chest, you know? Like, really holding him! And Lyner was sleeping on his side or something, like, cuddling right up to Ayatane, his arm draped over him and his head resting his head on his chest! And Ayatane's hand," she took a moment to giggle to herself. "was slipping up under Lyner's shirt!"

"Really now?" Morgan hummed as she eyed the direction that Lyner and Ayatane disappeared in. She always felt that there was something between those two. "This does indeed require a deeper investigation."

"Yay!" Lillian squealed. "We get to spy on them!"

There was that, too.

* * *

**AN:** …:3 Please leave a comment and vote!


	9. Unexpected Challenge

**Title:** Unexpected Challenge

**Fandom:** Cross Edge

**Summary:** It seems Reicher has challenged Raze yet again... but what happens when the challenge is about Lyner?

**Pairing/s:** Hinted Raze/Lyner and Reicher/Lyner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with this series

**Warnings:** None, really

**AN:** I'm not entirely sure what to say…Please read, vote and comment?

* * *

Listening to voices of Raze and Reicher bickering yet again, with Whim and Lily watching at a distance, Lyner couldn't help but sigh. "Not again," he muttered as he made his way over to the water Mana.

Whim whipped around, surprised to hear a familiar voice. "Ah, Mr Lyner?"

"Hey," Lyner smiled softly at her. "You three have been gone for a while. Everyone is getting worried so I volunteered to come find you."

"Oh, sorry!" Whim immediately apologized. "We were, just…"

"No, I can see," Lyner held up a hand, signalling she needed to say no more before he turned his attention back to the two rivals. "How long have they been arguing like this?"

Arguing was probably the wrong term to use. It was more like Reicher saying cryptic words and scathing insults, and Raze responding with indignant retaliation. Well, at least Raze hadn't drawn his weapon on the infuriating man just yet. He was learning to become more patient, if nothing else.

"I'm afraid I lost track of time," Whim answered his question, clearly exasperated as she sent a sideways glance at the two males. "Long enough?"

Lyner was unable to prevent a sigh from escaping his lips as well. "I see."

Maybe he should interfere somehow? But how could he in a way that won't hurt Raze's pride?

Suddenly, the prickly tension seemed to shift slightly, in a way that wasn't particularly good, when Reicher realised that Lyner had joined their small group. Lyner anticipated that Reicher would be annoyed with him 'interfering' again, like he had the first time he met him. He was, however, greatly surprised when Reicher's demeanour seemed to brighten as he looked him up and down.

Lyner felt somewhat uncomfortable and though he would never admit it, vulnerable, being under Reicher's thoroughly inspecting gaze. Although he had his trusty sword by his side, his armour was in the process of being repaired, so was wearing a white t-shirt over his black pants.

"Actually, I've lost all interest in you," Reicher suddenly announced, startling everyone within hearing range.

Raze reeled his head back in surprise. "What?"

With that half-smirk, half-smile, Reicher shrugged casually. "Hm, you're not nearly as strong as I thought you could become," he stated, his tone a mixture of bitter acceptance and smug superiority, as if he knew this would happen. "Kinda disappointing, actually. No, I'm no longer in the mood to deal with you."

"Good," Lily retorted in her usual haughty tone. "Maybe then you'll leave us alone."

"Oh, I plan to." Reicher's tone wasn't all that convincing, however. Now he sounded downright mischievous. "I just want one little thing from you."

Raze eyed him with a sceptical look. "Oh?"

"Yep!" Reicher's patronizing enthusiasm was getting really annoying. "I'm after Blondie over there."

A stun silence fell over the small group.

"Me?" Lily asked, pointing to herself. She then got this faraway look in her eyes, once again fantasizing about a possible –perverted- scenario.

Whim and Lyner both shared an equally deadpan look. A look that was a cross between disbelief and pure scepticism. They, however, chose to stay quiet. They didn't want to get pulled into this getting rather ridiculous conversation.

Reicher barked out a rather amused laugh. "Hardly. No, I mean him."

Blond guy? The only blond guy in their party was Lazarus, but he wasn't here. So who could he…?

"Wait, me?" Lyner asked as he pointed to himself in a dumbfounded manner, unwillingly placing himself firmly at the centre of attention.

And he wasn't the only one shocked, it seemed.

"…What?" Raze asked slowly.

"H-him?" Lily practically spluttered.

"Why Mr Lyner?" Whim asked with a slight sense of concern.

"What could you possibly want with me?" Lyner questioned, a sense of cynicism creeping into his voice.

"Why don't you come along and find out." Reicher then sent him a rather _flirtatious_ wink. Of which seemed to irritate Lyner more than flatter.

Lyner opened his mouth to fire off a rejecting retort, still highly puzzled as to why the other man wanted anything to do with him in the first place, when Raze suddenly stepped in front of him, obscuring him from Reicher's vision. And as he did so, he finally revealed his weapon, the blade glowing an ominous blue as he pointed it threateningly in Reicher's direction. From his position, Lyner couldn't see Raze's face, but could see the tension in his shoulders.

It looked like Raze had reached his limit. Reicher certainly knew which buttons to press.

"Just what are you trying to pull?" Raze asked, his voice level and rather terse.

Lyner wanted to know the answer to that as well. Especially when the first time he met Reicher the other man threatened to kill him for interfering with his confrontation with Raze.

He was obviously up to something.

Reicher didn't seem interested in his question –demand- however, instead smiling that infuriating smirk of his. "How about a duel, then?" he asked, sounding surprisingly upbeat and far too cheerful. "Whoever wins gets the pretty boy over there."

Reicher then made a move for his own weapons, all too ready to put his words into actions.

Lyner furrowed his brow and frowned at the 'Pretty Boy' title, a little indignant by it. "Now, hang on-" He was going to outright protest when Raze interrupted him.

"Deal," Raze snarl before he lunged for his opponent.

"Wha-?"

Any chance to figure out just what the hell was going on with a rational mind just went flying out the window. Soon, the area was filled with the sounds of clashing weapons and the feel of the air sizzling around them from quickly cast spells; it was a duel in every sense of the word. And the two were taking it seriously.

And Lyner found himself simply staring at the two talented warriors as they battled each other, his mind as blank as his expression. Was this really happened…? Why was it happening…? Why was he even drawn into this?

Shaking his head to clear it, having far too many unanswered question, Lyner turned his attention to the two women who were also silently watching the spectacle. He wasn't sure if Reicher was being serious about, well, practically _kidnapping_ him, but he had to take precautions. "Whim, Lily, you two head back to camp, tell the others what's going on."

Whim looked reluctant to leave. "But…"

"What about you?" Lily abruptly asked in her usually standoffish way. "It's your fault this is happening, after all."

"Miss Lily!"

Lyner winced lightly at the biting edge in Lily's voice.

Lily was probably feeling a sense of jealousy that Raze and Reicher weren't fighting over her. Having two guys battle for another guy while there was clearly two good looking women waiting in the wings must be a real blow to one's ego.

Well, if it was any consolation, Lyner wasn't exactly thrilled to be made the prize of a battle between rivals.

"That is probably true," Lyner said, glancing over his shoulder at the fight before turning his attention back to the girls. "So that's why I need to stay here. If, somehow, Reicher does win, I won't be leaving without a fight."

If Reicher thinks he'll play the happy hostage, then he has another thing coming!

Lily opened her mouth, appearing as if there was something else she wanted to say. But Whim abruptly grabbed her by the arm, giving a tug in the direction of their basecamp. "We'll be back with some help," Whim stated before the two girls hurried left, Whim dragging a rather disgruntled Lily with her.

When they disappeared into the surrounding forest, Lyner turned his attention back to the two duellers. Even over the clashing blades, he could hear the two bickering.

"What?" Reicher said as he dodged one of Raze's attacks. "I just want him, that's all."

"You can't have him," Raze hissed in reply, firing off another vicious attack.

"Why not?" Reicher asked. "He's not attached to anyone, right?"

Lyner blinked…Attached?

"That's none of your concern," Raze spat, his face creased into a look of pure hatred.

"So he isn't? Good!" Reicher practically beamed. "That means I can court him."

…Court?

"I said you can't!"

"But you never said why I can't. Oh, I see, you want him too!"

…Want?

"Shut up!"

"You didn't deny it! Are you blushing?"

Something dawned upon Lyner. No, it struck him like a bolt of lightning. It was almost unfathomable. But, they were…They were literally fighting over him?

Lyner felt his heart uncharacteristically skipped a beat and was certain that he was sporting a rather heated and telling blush. He couldn't believe this was happening. It just didn't happen to guys like him. And, well, it probably shouldn't happen to guys like him, right?

Still, it was flattering.

And yet there was also a sense of…hope? Was that the right word? Hopeful that this was real, that he was reading it right?

Carefully watching the two other males battle each other, Lyner noted how serious Raze truly was. While Reicher seemed as obnoxious and flamboyant as ever, Raze was something else entirely. And that brought home the fact that this was really for real.

So, it seemed that Lyner had to choose between Raze and Reicher, right? There's no comparison, really.

Waiting for a momentary pause in the fearsome battle, Lyner took a step forward and drew in a deep breath. "Raze, come on!" he called out with encouragement.

Raze immediately whipped his head around, a startled expression on his face. "Wha-?"

"You can do much better than that. Stop letting him get under your skin. Look, do you want me or not?" Lyner felt slightly (ok, immensely) embarrassed that he had asked that. Aloud, nonetheless. And he seemed to have caught both men by surprise; he could even see a look of bewilderment on Reicher's face.

"Huh?" It seemed that Raze's mind wasn't quite fathoming what Lyner was saying. Something Lyner was struggling with as well. He wasn't mentally planning anything in his head; his was simply running at the mouth.

"Then don't let him win."

Then, although subtle, that was a spark of hope in Raze's eyes. "…You?"

Lyner couldn't reply to that. He didn't know what to say. But he felt his cheeks heat up considerably and he gave a very slight nod.

Raze continued to look at him for a moment, his brow furrowed slightly, as if trying to gauge whether or not Lyner was being sincere. And, well, Lyner couldn't really blame him. The whole situation was just so bizarre.

Reicher suddenly made a noise of disapproval. "Him?" he practically snorted. "You certainly have low standards."

Lyner frowned, a retort at the very tip of his tongue, but there was no need for him to say anymore; Raze lunged at Reicher, moving far quicker and more fluently then Lyner had ever seen him do.

And then, the battle was over, Raze standing victoriously over Reicher. Just like that. It was over. He did it. Raze won.

Reicher looked as shocked as Lyner felt, although not for the same reasons, he was sure. And Raze appeared subtly triumphant as he put away his weapon, taking a step back from Reicher sitting on the ground.

Without thinking, Lyner made his way to Raze and threw his arms around his neck in a hug, a huge smile on his lips. "You did it!"

At first, Raze was tense against him, seemingly frozen in shock. Lyner quickly remembered himself and was about to pull away, to mutter an embarrassed apology, when he felt Raze's arms slowly wrap around his waist. It felt slightly odd, but not in a bad way. Not even close. It felt nice, having someone just hold him.

"I knew you could win," Lyner found himself saying as he subconsciously nuzzled his face into Raze's shoulder.

"…Yeah," Raze replied simply.

Lyner turned slightly so he could see Reicher, but kept his arms around Raze's neck. And Raze kept his arms around him as well. "Sorry, Reicher," he said, not sounding remotely sorry. "But better luck next time."

In an overly dramatic way, Reicher pouted as he sheathed his weapons. "Choosing that loser over me," he sniffed before his expression brightened considerably. "Oh well, as you said, better luck next time." He then turned and began to walk away, waving casually with his back to them. "I'll win you over then."

Surprisingly, Raze's arms tightened around Lyner, pulling him closer as he sent Reicher a scathing glare. "There won't be a next time!" he practically growled.

Lyner gave a slight smile as he settled himself against Raze, using his presence to calm him down. Although, he couldn't help but wonder if Reicher was serious. If he was, well, this whole ordeal could happen again.

Oh well, there was nothing to worry about. Raze would win anyway.

* * *

**AN:** …I can't believe I just wrote this…It makes him want to write a Reicher/Lyner/Raze story now…Yes, the three of them together…D:


	10. A Nose for Trouble

**Title:** A Nose For Trouble

**Fandom:** Cross Edge

**Summary:** There were times where Felicia was able to smell a little bit too much.

**Pairing/s:** Ayatane/Lyner

**Warnings:** None really

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything nor am I making any profit

**AN:** Another small drabble. Enjoy!

* * *

By default, Felicia had been placed in charge of knowing where everyone was. With her incredible sense of smell, she was able to locate anyone with a simple twitch of her nose. And in a world as dangerous as this one, it was important to keep everyone close together.

But there were times where Felicia was able to smell a little bit too much.

It wasn't uncommon for her to smell the slight scent of one person on another. Being in such close contact with each other (more often than not, completely against their will), it was a given.

And then there was Lyner and Ayatane.

Wrinkling her nose, Felicia turned to Morrigan. "Their scents are mingling again."

A knowing smile appeared on Morrigan's lips. "Really now? Not much of a surprise. It's been a couple of days since they were able to spend some time alone."

Felicia flicked her tail and hummed. "Yep, that's true." She sniffed the air again. "Hmm…they're getting really sweaty."

"I can just imagine." Morrigan gave a sensual laugh. "Remember, if anyone asks…"

"Training again," Felicia simply laughed.

Felicia was often asked by the girls where Lyner was and Felicia would always reply that he was with Ayatane, training. It would annoy them just a little as they wanted to spend time with the popular blond, but they relented, allowing the two to be left alone. They were awfully close, after all.

What they didn't know, though, was that the word 'training' had another meaning. It was a code word that Morrigan wanted her to use. You see, they weren't training. Not in the normal sense, anyway.

It was something a lot more interesting and physical. They were bonding, becoming close – emotionally, bodily, sensually.

In other words, Ayatane and Lyner were totally and passionately making out.

Of course, one didn't need a sensitive nose to know that the two were head-over-heels in love with each other. They try to play it off as simply being the best of friends. But honestly, there were some things that not even best friends would say or do to each other.

Still, it was always so much fun watching them together, trying to act unsuspicious.

Felicia sniffed the air once again, expertly locating where the heady scent was coming from. Ah, their usual training grounds, of course. She wondered what they were doing, exactly. How were they holding each other? Was one pinned again a tree? Were they lying in the grass?

Or, her favourite, Lyner on Ayatane's lap?

She had to know!

"Do you want to know where they are?" Felicia asked, tilting her head cutely to the side.

"Hmm," Morrigan hummed quietly for a moment in thought. Then, a sly smile, a smile full of mischievous intent, appeared on her lips. "Well, maybe we should know where they are, to ensure that no one happens upon them by accident."

Felicia flicked her tail happily and made a meowing noise as she turned and began to lead the way, Morrigan silently following her from behind.

"Yeah! Better safe than sorry!"


	11. Less Talk, More Action!

**Title:** Less Talk, More Action!

**Fandom:** Cross Edge

**Summary:** Ayatane and Lyner just friends? Pfft! Yeah, right. Still, despite the subtle body language and the brief touches that were still very squeal-worthy, it wasn't enough. But all they're doing is talking!

**Pairing/s:** Ayatane/Lyner

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything

**AN:** This seems to be an on-going theme with me. But, hey, I've got writer's block, so anything goes!

* * *

Standing inauspiciously behind a row of trees, a large group of young ladies huddled around, peering at their surroundings with suspicions and intrigue. They were on a fact finding mission, one that needed the upmost patience and skill. They had suspicions and assumptions about a certain pair of friends.

Friends? Or perhaps they were something more?

"Are you sure they're really dating?" Miko asked in a hushed whisper, not daring to take her gaze away from the objects of their observations as she didn't want to risk missing a thing.

Curling a lose strand of hair behind her ear, Lily snorted. "You've seen how they treat each other, haven't you?" she replied. "Close friends? As if."

"I kinda thought they were already married," Marie confessed with a slight chuckle.

Meu shifted impatiently from foot to foot. "Call in woman's intuition or whatever," she said. "But I can just tell that there is something between them."

"That's all well and good," Anesha said, her sharp gaze eager to take in any sign of affection. The more heated and passionate, the better. "But they still haven't done anything yet."

"Maybe they're just not very open about their affections?" Whim suggested. "Not everyone is for public displays of affections, after all."

"I don't see why," Anesha muttered under her breath.

The group fell back into a moment of silence; all their attentions focus solely on a tall, elegant man in the elaborate armour, and the cheery and friendly blond haired guy. They were standing near a small babbling brook, facing each other, with a suitable (yet, not really) distance between them.

And they appear to be talking. Their body language was light, unguarded and warm. Their conversation appeared to be open and friendly, nothing too serious. Occasionally, one of them would reach out to gently touch the other – a pat on the arm or removing a fallen leaf from their hair.

While their body language offered them sweet hints to how close they really were, it wasn't the unrefusable evidence they really wanted.

A hug, a kiss – both. That sort of thing. While some of the girls would die to see something more…intimate, it was probably best to keep their findings in the PG side of the ratings.

"We've been standing here for an hour already and nothing has happened," Lily said, clearly agitated and impatient. "They're just talking. That's all they've been doing."

"There is other ways to show affection, you know," Meu quipped back.

While that was very true – they could be spouting love poems to each other for all they knew, but that wasn't helping on their research mission as they were too far to hear anything. And they couldn't get any closer as that would make them very, very suspicious. And if that happened, they certainly won't witness a single romantic moment.

Still…they couldn't stand here and wait all day. It was nearing dinner time, anyway. They were starting to get hungry.

"Come on," Miko urged. "It's getting late. It's about time we starting making dinner."

"Ok," Meu relented. "It's my turn to cook, isn't it?"

Reluctantly the group began to disperse, heading in their own directions, heading back to camp, disappointed. So, their mission today was a disaster. Not a complete disaster as they did witness a few gentle touches. The part where Ayatane actually curled a stand of Lyner's hair behind his ear was definitely sigh-worthy.

Tomorrow was a new day. Maybe they'll be lucky enough to catch the ever elusive kiss?

Ayatane felt the sudden urge to survey his surroundings. He paused in what he was speaking with to Lyner about to take a semi-defensive stance, his red eyes narrowing cautiously. Lyner wisely opted to remain silent, allowing the other to search the area around them in peace. Then, after a moment, the tension drained by his shoulders and a slight smile appeared on his lips.

"They're gone," Ayatane said as he turned his attention back to Lyner, lying an idle hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Finally!" Lyner said as he crossed his arms over his chest with a sense of annoyance. "I can't believe that they actually stood there for, what, an hour?"

"I'm surprised they had the attention span to do so," Ayatane chuckled warmly, humour in his voice. "And surprised that they didn't think we'd notice."

"They weren't hard to miss," Lyner agreed. It was important to a warrior to keep a strong sense of understanding of their surroundings. And a group of girls hiding behind a line of trees was something that was highly suspicious.

It certainly wasn't hard to figure out what they were trying to do. Ok, so Ayatane figured it out before Lyner did and it kinda took Morrigan warning him before hand, but now that he knew, the girls' motives were clear as crystal.

"Do you think we should tell them that we know what they're doing?" Lyner asked as he stepped into Ayatane's waiting arms, idly running a finger along the detailed pattern on his chest armour.

Ayatane shrugged lightly as he interlocked his fingers together at the small of Lyner's back. "Perhaps," he said. "But there is a chance they might alter their methods, even becoming more subtle."

Lyner nodded his head absentmindedly as his hands moved along Ayatane's armour to brush his fingertips against Ayatane's jawline. "That's true," he said as his face inched closer to Ayatane's. "It wouldn't hurt to let them think we're oblivious to them, would it?"

Ayatane made no attempt to reply. Instead he abruptly eliminated the small distance between them, enclosing his mouth over Lyner's. Reassured that they were truly alone, Lyner settled himself into Ayatane's arms and kissed back as heatedly as he was being kissed.

This has turned into somewhat of a daily ritual. The girls watch from afar, hoping to see the true significance of their relationship, only to witness them innocently acting as nothing more than friends. But when they left, bored and dejected, was when Lyner and Ayatane's true fondness for each other really showed.

While they weren't ashamed of their feelings, it didn't mean they wanted their affections to be viewed as a spectators sport. Some things were simply better left unseen by the eyes of others.

Although, they couldn't help but wonder how long it would take those girls to figure out that they've been found out?

One thing for sure, though – they'll probably be pretty pissed off.

* * *

**AN:** Please comment :3


End file.
